In Her Hands
by Little-Lee
Summary: Some things are harder for others....including royalty....even if that certain Princess is Serena... who has to face a realization she doesn't want.......
1. Defeat and a Little More

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters relating to the series. There's more to be said but everyone knows the rountine right? Right, so let's get on with the story!  
  
bchapter one: defeat and a little more/b  
  
"Right, right, left, up, right, left-" Serena followed Artemis commands as she countered the blows of his sword.  
  
Her violet eyes narrowed in concentration as she side stepped to thwart Artemis off.  
  
iEasy does it/i, she thought as she jumped up when Artemis had slashed at her feet. Her concentration of her goal never left her even as she felt her mother's presence enter the room.  
  
"She's matured," Queen Serenity stated as she followed her daughter's every movement. Her companion next to her, a lady with dark purple hair that was styled with two buns on her head, nodded.  
  
"She's ready, Your Majesty. Artemis knows it-" Serenity turned to look at her friend, "-as well as I."  
  
"Luna, do you think-" she paused, wondering to continue.  
  
"Yes Queen?"  
  
Serenity sat down on one of the chairs, gesturing Luna to do the same. Luna followed, her eyes however were still on the fight.  
  
"Do you think Luna, that the girls will notice?"  
  
Luna turned to look at the Silver-Haired Queen and smiled sadly.  
  
"I believe so Queen Serenity. "  
  
"Serenity, Luna. Just Serenity," she said quietly.  
  
Her silver hair made a soft whooshing sound as she turned once again back to her daughter. Serenity sighed as she saw Mina and Ami enter. Soon, Serena would start her rule of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
IYes Luna, she is ready/i, Serenity thought as she saw Artemis drop his sword in defeat.  
  
IAt the Royal Kitchen/I...  
  
A tall brunette stood at the counter, a cookbook filled with recipes of desert, laid out in front of her. She blew a strand of hair off her face as she looked over her shoulder at the ingredients.  
  
"Four eggs, 1/2 tsp of vanilla, a pinch of brown sugar-"  
  
"iLita! Lita/i! " the familiar voice of Princess Venus shouted as she came barreling through the kitchen, her dress flopping around her legs.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mina?" Lita asked, her face showing concern at the panting of her friend. Mina shook her head, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder. The blue eyes of the Venus Princess was filled with laughter and merriment.  
  
"iArtemis/I," she panted, "Iadmitted defeat to Serena/I."  
  
Lita shrieked and ran over to Mina to give her a hug. They laughed as they broke off.  
  
"Serena bested Artemis? I knew she could do it!" Lita exclaimed, her lips turning into a grin.  
  
"She did. You would have been so proud of her Lita! Amy and I had gotten there at the ending of the session, as a matter of fact, Queen Serenity and Luna was there also."  
  
"She must be happy of Serena's accomplishment. I can see it now- Queen Serenity and Princess Serena jumping together to share their triumph," Lita said with a laugh.  
  
Mina, however, didn't laugh. Her blue eyes were narrowed with confusion.  
  
"Mina...?"  
  
She looked up at Lita abruptly, shaking her head.  
  
"I remember the Queen had hugged and kissed Serena but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Mina shook her head once again, "It looked as if Queen Serenity was saddened by it."  
  
"Why would she be saddened?"  
  
"I don't know Lita," Mina said, "but Luna seemed to be down as well. And now that I recall about the match, it looked as if Serena was holding back her true powers-"  
  
"True powers? What true powers? Did Serena turn evil or something?"  
  
Mina snorted.  
  
"Get real Lita. Can you picture Serena acting like a bit- ah, evil person?" Mina corrected as a servant entered the kitchen.  
  
Lita and Mina smiled at the young girl as she picked up the tray of tea. They both waited until she was out of the kitchen to resume their conversation.  
  
"I know Rena isn't evil. It's just the way you said sounded it as if she had gone over to the dark side or whatever," Lita said dryly.  
  
"She hasn't," Mina replied, "but-"  
  
"There's a lot of 'but's' today," Lita interrupted.  
  
Mina glared at the Jupiter Princess, which caused her to laugh.  
  
"IBut as I was saying/i," she said, "I noticed that Serena was holding back her best. It was as if..." Mina trailed off looking down.  
  
Lita caught her breath, as the full meaning sank in. She looked towards Mina, and saw the blue eyes filled with despair.  
  
"Serena has gained all of her powers." 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hello! I'm Little Lee, (in case anyone wanted to know), a new person who has no idea what she's writing. Well, okay, maybe I know a little. Okay, I admit it, I at least know how to slap a couple of sentences together with punctuation marks. (Laughs) Don't mind me, I'm very weird and my sense of humor is very....very...um....quirky. There you go, quirky! I don't know the meaning but I just always wanted to use that word since I saw Runaway Bride a couple of years ago. LoL!! Thank you Seiya Ferret for the review, it encourages me to go on with this story. I'll be sure to update every now and then. Here are a few facts about the story:  
  
Princess Serena is 19 years old  
Princess Lita is 23 years old  
Princess Mina is 20 years old  
Princess Rei is 21 years old  
Princess Ami is 20 years old  
  
*Don't worry, Darien will be coming along in the story as well....  
along with a few others.... ;)  
  
See You All Later,  
Little Lee


	3. Part II: Defeat and a Little More

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters. There's more to this, but you know the rountine right? Right! So let's get on with the story.  
**  
  
*In Her Hands*  
  
chapter one: defeat and a little more  
  
** Are you absolutely sure about this Amy? the raven-black haired beauty asked, as they made their way to the training room.  
Very Rei, Ami, the blue-haired Mercurian Princess replied back firmly. She had seen Serena fight the last few minutes, her power was there all right. A silver aura had filled around her, it was enough of a sign to know.  
Did you see the reaction of the Queen? Rei asked her. Ami nodded her head sadly.  
It was in her eyes. I never wanted to believe the myths, thought somehow that they were just that, _myths._  
Rei sighed and ran a hand wearily through her hair. She didn't want to believe it either, but how could she when it was staring at them, straight in the face?  
Yes, well, it just proves that they aren't are they? Rei asked.  
The worse thing though Rei-chan, Serena didn't even realize it. She doesn't know that her powers are fulfilled-Ami paused and softly whispered brokenly, she doesn't even know that in time, she will be the one who rules this kingdom and not her mother.  
It was silent the rest of the way to the training room, both lost in their thoughts of what would soon happen. But the most question, both of the princesses were asking was, _When would they go to war? When would they lose their queen?  
_The sound of voices welcomed Ami and Rei when they entered the training room.  
The sunshine of the palace felt out of place of the sadness that stood in the room.   
Rei! Ami! Did you hear, I've beaten good ol' Artemis! Serena exclaimed with a bright sunny smile. The girls smiled at her, wondering if Serena had noticed the silver aura that lingered around her.  
Congratulations Serena. We knew you could it, Ami said trying to sound cheerful.  
She nudged Rei in the ribs to say something. Rei threw her a glare before opening her mouth.  
Good job Meatball Head, Rei said, her voice a little enthusiastic. Serena narrowed her eyes at them. Her violet eyes went to her Mother who was off to the side, talking silently with Artemis.  
Okay, what gives? You guys have been at my back, practically getting my butt out at dawn to perfect my swording and you say Good job meatball head' without a sarcastic note in it? My mother has tears in her eyes, Luna is tense, what in moon's name is going on? Serena demanded.  
Rei and Ami looked at each other. We can't tell her, she isn't ready Rei sent mentally to Ami. I know, but we can't lie to the Princess, she'll know Ami sent back.  
Both of you, what can't you tell me and stop with this stalling-bull shit crap! a voice interrupted in their telepathic communication.  
Ami exclaimed. She glanced at Rei, Serena could break through their walls of protection on their conversations.   
Serena said between white clencehd teeth. They were hiding something, wasn't it obvious by their telepathic conversation?!   
Queen Serenity saw what was happening and went quickly to the Senshi's aide.   
Serena, are you butchering Ami and Rei? she asked. The two Princesses gaze her relived smiles. Serena glanced at her, her violet eyes assesing.   
Everyone one of you aren't telling me something. Spit it out, I want to know what's going on that everyone who is in this room have been avoiding the issue, Serena said, her tone curt. Serenity exchanged glances with the other three in the room. It was time Serena learned the myth that she had protected from her daughter. She sighed.  
All right darling. Let's go the conference room and there the scouts, Artemis, Luna, and I will explain, Serenity said. She paused and looked at Serena, her eyes boring into her daughter's with sadness and pain, But you have to promise me Serena, that you'll be strong when you know what shall happen soon. That you'll go one and won't hang on to me. Can you promise me that daughter?  
Serena looked confused and worry creeped into her eyes.   
Promise me Serena, Serenity said. Serena searched her mother's loving face. It held something she had never seen before. Defeat, it was in her expression, in her eyes.  
I give you my promise Mother, Serena said quietly. Serenity smiled slightly and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug. She kissed her daughter's brow. _How will I let go, knowing I would never get the chance to hold her daughter once more, her grandchildren that would come? _She prayed that she would have the strength, as well as the people. They were going to need it.  
  
  



End file.
